Guilds
Just as with many other MMORPGs, Dragon's Prophet features guilds. A guild is a group of players held together by a leader, and is helpful for players to be in a guild to help them advance. There are also guild rewards and bonuses offered to players who are in a guild. There are multiple advantages to belonging to a guild: *Group of other players to cooperatively complete dungeons and events with. *Shared knowledge base of what other guild members know about the game and have personally experienced. *Cooperation between members of different levels; high-level, more experienced players help lower-level players complete quests and dungeons, with the knowledge that soon those players will be able to "pay it forward" by helping others players new to the game. *Access to the Draconic Sanctuary (requires player to have contributed 100 guild points). *Ability to harvest Draconic Flutes at the Dragon Lair, and use to summon dragons (including Ancient Dragons) in the Draconic Sanctuary (requires player to have contributed 100 guild points) *Ability to participate in Guild Boss fights in the Draconic Sanctuary (requires player to have contributed 100 guild points). *Access to guild technology upgrades and buffs. *Ability to participate in PVP frontier system. *Potential access to third party voiced communication system such as Ventrillo or Raidchat, to aid in rapid communication between guild members (not applicable to all guilds). *Building community & friendships with other players from a variety of countries. Guild Interface (Default "G") To view information about your guild, click the "G" button (default) to open the guild interface page. Leader - Leader of guild. Guild Level - Current Guild Level. Max level is currently 120. Guild Points - Current guild points. Guild points can be achieved by members doing daily missions (dungeons and certain public events) on each map and help the guild level, which affords more technologies and benefits for the players. Alliance - An alliance is two guilds who join forces to fight in the Frontier PVP system. Alliance Points - Points earned towards alliance affairs. Alliance points can be earned three ways: 1) Daily guild boss summons, 2) Capturing and holding a sky island, 3) Completing daily sky island public events. Contributing Guild Points and Guild Leveling Guilds begin at level 1 and can be increased in level through accumulating guild points. Guild Points (GP) are earned by members completing zone-based achievements. Guild points can be collected daily after killing certain bosses in a zone's dungeons and public events. After completion, players open the guild section of the "i" achievements menu and collect credit for the objectives. The guild point achievement resets daily. Players can collect a maximum of 150 guild points each day. Guild Technologies When guilds level they are awarded technology points that can be used towards upgrading various guild technologies. These include new processes for your dragons (flute, napolite, and gold gathering), temporary buffs to your character, and guild upgrades. Alluring Aura: This is an active buff that lasts for 10 minutes and raises your charisma by a certain percentage. It can be activated by clicking a little tab below this picture and has a 1 hour cooldown. Armory: This is a passive buff that reduces the cost of repair and equipment enhancements. ' Battlefield': Adds a transportation device to the Draconic Santuary which is able to transport players to an active Territory War battlefield. Buffs last for 3 hours. Chamber: Adds buffs usuable during territory war. ' Companion's Hut Transportation Portal': Adds a portal in the Draconic Sanctuary that allows you to teleport to guild member's houses. Dragon God Altar: Adds buffs to the Dragon God Altar inside the Draconic Sanctuary that may be used in zones or dungeons. Buffs last for 3 hours. Dragon Dispatch: This unlocks a process called "Dragon for Hire" from the lair manager. It allows your dragons to gather gold and dragon provisions. Dragon Resonance: This unlocks a process called "dragon flute collecting" from the lair manager. It allows your dragons to gather flutes that must be extracted. Leveling up this technology results in better chances of rare flutes. Enhanced Extraction: This is an active buff that increases your extraction rates for 1 minute. It has a 1 hour cooldown. Evasive Tactics: This is an active buff that decreases the amount of damage you take from enemies. It lasts for 10 minutes and has a 1 hour cooldown. Guild Storage: This provides a special guild storage chest located in the guild sanctuary. The guild leader can set restrictions on who can put items in here and who can take items out. Napolite Extraction: This unlocks a process called "Napolite Extraction" from the lair manager. It allows your dragons to gather napolite items that must be extracted. Leveling up this technology results in more napolite per hour. Guild Sanctuary: Upgrades features in the guild sanctuary such as a lair manager and shard attunement. Sphere of Influence: Raises the member cap for guilds. At max level guilds can hold 200 members. Stakes Training Ground: Adds wooden training stakes in the Draconic Sanctuary for guild members to test their own abilities on. Strategic Warfare: This is a temporary buff that increases your damage for 10 minutes. It starts at +2% damage and is capped at +11% at level 10. Like all other buffs, it is activated by clicking a little button below the picture and has a 1 hour cooldown. Treasure Hunting: This is a temporary buff that increases the rate of random drops. It lasts for 30 minutes and has a 1 hour cooldown. More In-Depth Guild Features Can Be Found Here Category:Guilds Category:Social